


Один час, два дня, три недели (а вот дальше никто не считал)

by desterra



Series: Он, он и доверие [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn, Pre-Slash, Sex, Slash, Trust Issues, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгая дорога к счастью на самом деле весьма и весьма коротка. Главное, не задумываться. Особенно о доверии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Один час

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, это заключительный фик в серии. Сейчас ясно одно: пони и радуга будут. Как, наверное, и мягкая постель с акробатическими в ней трюками.  
> Обращаю внимание на название: оно определяет количество глав.  
> Первая глава - самая короткая.

Расс Эгнью — самый наивный представитель человечества. Хотя нет, не так. Самый идиотичный, пожалуй, будет вернее. А как ещё назвать придурка, который точно знает, что его разводят, пустив в ход умилительно-печальные глазоньки, но всё равно ведётся. Помогает творимому разводу с энтузиазмом давно не трахавшегося кролика, запущенного в правильную клетку. Вот-вот. Идиот, лох и неудачник. Второе место за детективом Эгнью. Почему второе? А потому что лох. И неудачник. Расс знает все умные и все нецензурные слова, которые можно подобрать к этой ситуации, но держит хорошую мину и молчит.  
Мистер Совершенство либо хорош в сборе разведданных, либо просто любимчик судьбы, и, тыча пальцем в небо, попал в яблочко, но стратегию против тотальной вежливости Расса он избрал верную. Породистый гад грустно улыбается, печально хмурит брови, на пару миллиметров опускает плечи и вообще идеально изображает обиженного кошкой воробья. Ясен хрен, что это маска. Но ведь работает, сука. Всего час артобстрела, и от надёжных, казалось бы, укреплений Расса — только светлая память и отбитый о кирпичную стену кулак. Милт суетится и пачкает свой белоснежный платок о кровоточащие ссадины детектива Эгнью. Зараза. Даже не морщится. И не отпускает ехидных комментариев. И руку держит как-то так, что мурашки собираются в солнечном сплетении. Конечно, Расс злится. Он же обыкновенный человек, в конце концов. У него был план. Очень хороший, грамотно составленный план, который раньше всегда срабатывал. И просрать его за какие-то шестьдесят минут? Бесит. Милт суетится, кусает губы, пряча робкую улыбку, кивает гневным речам и бесит. Дохлые солдатики вежливости сами собой укладываются в штабеля и скромно кутаются в белый флажок.  
Бесишь, говорит Расс, так бесишь, что прибить тебя хочется. С особо тяжкими.  
А Милт, сволочь довольная, Чемберлен молча завязывает аккуратный бантик на белоснежном когда-то платке, который прячет сейчас и ссадины, и сдохшую разом невозмутимость. Вместе с платком в такой же нелепый узел стягиваются внутренности Расса, образуя нереально удобную танцплощадку для долбанных мурашек. Необыкновенная хрень. Чтоб её.  
Хорошо, Расс трёт ладонями лицо, попутно вдыхая терпкий запах, лёгким флёром цепляющийся к псевдобинту, хорошо. Ты — напыщенная задница, всё так же недостойная ни капли доверия. Я могу с этим работать. Почему бы нет. Не в первый же раз. Только держись подальше.  
Милт снова пускает в ход моську пнутого щенка. Возможно, когда-нибудь, месяца через два у детектива Эгнью выработается на неё иммунитет. А сейчас он просто смотрит в сторону. Что, в общем, тоже неплохо.  
Милт косится на перевязанную руку и явно гордится проделанной работой. Расс молчит и старательно изображает безразличие. Ладонь под платком зудит. Дохлая вежливость злорадно скалится. Всё нормально. Всё просто отлично, так как и должно быть в жизни круглого неудачника, даже не пытающегося отбиваться от проблем.


	2. Два дня

Милтон Чемберлен — не робот и не бездушная машина, хотя его сестра считает иначе. Милт знает, что люди его не любят. Они могут им восхищаться, пользоваться его связями, способностями, достижениями. Они могут его хотеть, желать, ненавидеть. Но любовь... любовь не для Милта. Так уж складывается его далеко не идеальная жизнь. Но это неважно. Это приемлемая цена. Осознанное решение, принятое много лет назад. Путь к вершине всегда требует жертв. Совершать правильные поступки, меняя окружающую действительность, можно лишь находясь на вершине. Иначе это борьба с ветряными мельницами — бессмысленная и беспощадная. Глупая. Милт с детства не терпит глупости. И примерно с той же поры он верит в то, что любой поступок, как и социальные догмы, используемые в обществе, можно объяснить с точки зрения банальной логики. Чувства и эмоции логике поддаются слабо, хоть и влияют в большинстве случаев на модель поведения человека разумного. Но и их (эмоциональные проявления) можно анализировать, вычленяя наиболее распространённые схемы, которыми впоследствии не грех и воспользоваться. И нет, это не мышление андроида. Это факт. Милт любит факты, в конце концов именно они формируют жизненный путь любого существа, обладающего разумом.  
И вот факт, определяющий его настоящее — Расс Эгнью, человек-ходячая-неприятность, совершенно внезапно сдаёт свои позиции. Усмиряет драконов безличия и крушит ни в чём не повинную стену, разбивая в кровь костяшки. Наверное, это хорошо. Возможно, даже слишком хорошо. Милт, погружённый в не слишком привычные ему переживания, даже не успевает разработать стратегию по возвращению нормального Расса, когда тот неожиданно объявляет вендетту кирпичной кладке. Крайне непредсказуемое поведение, которое, в общем и целом, свойственно детективу Эгнью. Милт откладывает анализ произошедшего, всецело посвятив себя заботе о раненом. У Расса сухие горячие ладони и богатый словарный запас, цепкий взгляд и невероятные скулы. Впрочем, последний факт не имеет никакого существенного значения. Милт подавляет иррациональное удовлетворение от сложившейся ситуации и прячет неуместную улыбку.  
И тот факт, что платок, перепачканный кровью Расса, возвращает владельцу Холли, мало его заботит. Ведь главное, что детектив Эгнью стирает невидимые границы. Возвращается к норме, если можно так назвать его весьма и весьма своеобразное поведение.  
Расс злится, грубит, огрызается. Стебётся, закатывает глаза, хмурится. Кривит губы, иронизирует, отбирает последний пончик. И больше не требует ответов. Не интересуется причинами, которые привели Милтона Чемберлена в Баттл Крик. Спустя не совсем целые сутки и определённо целое расследование Милт не уверен, что тяжелее — прошлая неделя показательного безразличия или эти двадцать два часа псевдонормальности. Он знает, что подобные чувства крайне нелогичны, но чуть ли не впервые за всю сознательную жизнь, предварительный анализ собранных данных ничего не даёт. Милт хмурится необъяснимому желанию быть подвергнутым интенсивному допросу со стороны Расса, необходимости поделиться информацией, абсолютно неуместному стремлению довериться. Исход бесконечно утомительного дня, проведённого за тщательным построением причинно-следственных связей, подводит Милтона Чемберлена к неутешительному выводу: вляпался. Полностью, от души, с головой он вляпался в Расса Эгнью.  
Влюбился — гласят новые факты. А с ними (как и с уликами) практически невозможно спорить. И Милт принимается наблюдать. Он уже знает, что Расса все вокруг считают ублюдком, не способным на общепринятую вежливость. Что детектив Эгнью невероятно шумен, экспрессивен и чаще всего говорит именно то, что думает. А ещё, что его преданность можно сравнить с рыцарством, его паранойе может позавидовать какой-нибудь особо секретный агент, его защитные инстинкты сильны и неукротимы. Расс груб и невыносим, но его всё равно любят и к нему тянутся. Если от команды детективов Милт ждёт чего-то подобного, то первая же беседа под горячий кофе с очаровательной Мередит вгоняет его в ступор. Спасибо навыкам ведения переговоров, благодаря которым Милт не выдаёт своего удивления. Патологоанатом, буквально минуту назад нашинковавшая Расса на тонкие пласты неловкости и раздражения, проводит точно такую же операцию над Милтом, сопровождая действие речью в стиле "попробуй только обидеть Эгнью". Подобное несоответствие интригует. Но если интерес, возникший у Чемберлена к Расселу, можно объяснить этими двуполярными странностями, то влюблённость абсолютно точно не может быть вызвана ими.  
Милт проводит следующие сутки, старательно скрывая, что не сводит глаз с Расса. Он ищет те показатели, которые объективно подходят под категорию, давно определённую, как "склонные переоценивать личность, вызывая химические реакции организма, называемые влюблённостью". И не находит их. Конечно, Расс весьма привлекателен, но физическая красота субъективное понятие, а Милт обычно предпочитает иной тип внешности, более утончённый. Рассел Эгнью тонкостью не отличается. Ни в одном из возможных смыслов. Конечно, мешковатые костюмы визуально прибавляют тела его конституции, но дело не в этом. Всё дело в том, что Расс живой. Настоящий. Искренний, даже когда лжёт или пытается что-то скрыть. Спектр эмоций, отражающийся в его глазах и жестах, кажется бесконечным. Тонкие, кривящиеся в усмешке или презрении губы и плавная игра сильных гибких пальцев завораживают. Милт ловит себя на едва заметном, практически неконтролируемом стремлении оказаться в личном пространстве другого человека, а этого с ним не случалось с раннего детства. Пугающее открытие. Детектив Эгнью — огненная ловушка, яркий фонарик, освещающий путь мотылька из темноты к гибели.  
Бросайте оружие, вы окружены, сопротивление бесполезно. Милта корчит и рвёт на крошечные лоскуточки невозмутимости, логичности, целеустремлённости. Не оставляет в надлежащем порядке ни единой клеточки. Перемешивает, как легендарный коктейль. И, наверное, самым страшным является тот факт, что тонет Милт давно и прочно, а осознание уже пришедшей к его порогу катастрофы рождается лишь теперь. Он погружается в любовь по самую макушку без каких-либо шансов на спасение.  
Что, спрашивает Расс и закатывает глаза, это не я сожрал последний эклер, прекрати так смотреть.  
Я не могу, говорит Милт, я не могу рассказать, почему меня отправили в Баттл Крик.  
И продолжает смотреть. Он не знает, что именно выражают сейчас его глаза, лицо, тело. Он не уверен, на что именно надеется, выразив словами банальную чушь, возможно, самую искреннюю из всего, что ему приходится озвучивать. Милтон Чемберлен просто тонет, глядя на чужие сильные, надёжные руки, и молчит.  
А Расс протягивает ему открытую пачку песочного печенья, и взгляд его держит, словно спасательный круг.


	3. Три недели

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Собственно, осталось самое вкусное и сложное. Пони с радугой...  
> Спасибо всем, кто терпеливо ждёт и шлёт лучи любви. Серьёзно, я их чувствую. ;)

Люди раздражают. Редко оправданным чувством собственной значимости, которое не тянет их к земле, а гордо реет над причудливыми стрижками и светится так, что, сто пудов, из космоса видно. Уродливыми, сросшимися между собой тушами лживости и изворотливости. А самое главное абсолютной уверенностью в том, что они точно знают, что должен чувствовать Рассел Эгнью в каждую секунду своего существования. Спасибо, но хрен. Расс не пятилетний мальчишка, которому нужно объяснять прописные истины. Он сам прекрасно разбирается в своей богатой внутренней жизни. Ещё лучше он её отрицает. И никто не смеет тыкать его мордой в лужу эмоционального дерьма, неся попутно душещипательную ахинею. Ничего нового ему всё равно не услышать. Расс понимает, в принципе и в сущности, почему кто-то может предположить, что уровень его социального развития невысок, а область грёбаных чувств вообще недоступна. Вот только это всё полная фигня, которую доброхоты могут запихнуть себе в задницы вместо стержня, несущего их поистине громадное эго. Всё у Расса в порядке. И с пониманием откуда вдруг берутся птицы-колибри в области желудка, и с теми же дрыганьями там же, но из-за хренового буритто, сожранного в неурочное время. И вообще, он, может, тупо верит в настоящую любовь, потому не бросается в первое попавшееся проявление взаимного интереса. Серьёзно, у детектива Эгнью просто высокие стандарты. Очень высокие. Выше, чем сам Расс. И будучи взрослым, самодостаточным индивидом, Рассел Эгнью вполне достоин того, чего сам для себя посчитает верным. И да, он в самом деле знает много умных слов. Но слова это те же, сука, чувства, только вид в профиль. Знать и демонстрировать далеко не одно и то же. Демонстрация вообще нужна зачастую для того, чтобы манипулировать людьми. Спасибо, он этого наелся. Давно и прочно. Красивые слова и признания ничего не значат без подтверждения действием. Человека определяют его поступки. Поэтому с Милтом и выходит всякая лажа. Он слишком много говорит. Несёт такую пургу, что непонятно, как ею не сметает окружающих. Вот только правды в его красивых речах хорошо если ложка на бочку наберётся. А верить между прочим хочется. Наверное, это самое отвратительное в сложившейся ситуации. Расс тупо хочет верить лживому засранцу, несмотря на его совершенные манеры и идеальную улыбку. И желание, по каким-то непонятным причинам, перевешивает отсутствие доверия и вопящее от приближающейся опасности нутро. Впрочем, какого хрена. Расс точно знает эти долбаные причины. Банальное стремление верить, чтобы просто быть ближе. Без доверия же ни хрена не выйдет. Без самой крошечной веры даже у пива будет вкус клопов, а о большем вообще не может идти речи. И снова да, Расс вполне себе мужик, чтобы признать — большего, сука, хочется. Наверное, именно поэтому он ведётся на скорбную, по меркам мистера Совершенная Улыбка, щенячью мордочку и скудненькую, по любым меркам, попытку сказать правду со стороны Милта. Именно поэтому Расс делится стратегическим запасом печенья, а не потому что он — самый идиотский тупица по обе стороны Атлантики. И уж точно не потому что верит.  
Впрочем, походу, у Рассела Эгнью очень низкие стандарты, а у Милтона Чемберлена очень крепкие челюсти. Чёртов мистер Улыбака так хватается сначала (физически) за печенье, а потом (метафорически) за Расса, словно они — Нобелевская премия. Или кислородный баллон для умирающего. Серьёзно, с этим чуваком что-то определённо не так. Вот только Рассу немножечко плевать. И это почти пугает. Почти. И абсолютно точно этого страха недостаточно, чтобы бежать со всех ног или, по крайней мере, продолжать держать оборону. В итоге и без того сдвинутая по всем фронтам жизнь детектива Расса Эгнью набирает обороты, стремясь в адову бездну.  
На следующий день после происшествия с печенькой Милт первым делом притаскивает Рассу идеально приготовленный кофе в не менее идеальном тамблере с яркой надписью "Люблю погорячее". Сиюминутное желание бросить подношение в лицо дарителю испаряется из-за беззащитного взгляда последнего. Так на Расса обычно смотрит Печенюшка, выпрашивая очередное лакомство за верно выполненную команду "апорт". Затем следует очередное приглашение пропустить по кружечке пива. И как-то так само собой получается, что вечера детектива Эгнью заполнены Милтом грёбаным Чемберленом. И снова: душевного спокойствия это не приносит. Зато раздрая — утопиться можно. Впрочем, Расс не жалуется, потому что сам себе злобная любопытная сволочь.  
Милт тем временем продолжает нести откровенную чушь, перемежая её вкраплениями каких-то очень личных, но совершенно бесполезных сведений. Зачем, к примеру, Рассу знать, что на завтрак мистер Уж-Не-Такое-И-Совершенство предпочитает блинчики с шоколадной стружкой? Или что в детстве агент Идеальность замирал перед лицом опасности в виде болонки бабушки? Расс со всей уверенностью может сказать, что этот бред, несмотря на его очевидную бредовость, самая что ни на есть натуральная правда. Доверия это, ясен хрен, не прибавляет, но оправдываться перед самим собой становится значительно проще. Вот только Рассел Эгнью ни перед кем не оправдывается.  
Удивительно, но бесит творящееся безобразие гораздо меньше. Зато на смену постоянной раздражительности приходит смущение. Расс даже заново учится краснеть. Не то чтобы он сильно нуждается в подобном умении, но особого выбора Милт не оставляет. Он отпускает язвительные шуточки, делится ароматным кофе, задаёт огромное количество глупых вопросов, безропотно втискивает нереально длинные ноги в крошечный кусок дерьма, который Расс гордо зовёт машиной. И нет, он ни за что не признается Мередит, что её определение подходит старушке идеально. Кстати, Милт больше не ходит без Расса на кофейные посиделки или обед. Да вообще никуда не ходит. Что странно. Ведь должно быть у парня личное время, хотя бы для претворения в жизнь тех планов, благодаря которым он тратит своё бесценное время в Баттл Крике. Расс чувствует себя то ли центром вселенной, то ли особо опасным маньяком. Ни то, ни другое спокойствия не добавляет, но, чёрт возьми, весьма приятно. Ещё Милт слишком близко садится, слишком настойчиво объединяет их имена при любой удобной возможности, слишком заботится о морщинках на костюме детектива Эгнью и слишком дружелюбно, почти плотоядно улыбается Холли. Милта вообще как-то слишком. И это определённо должно бесить, но не бесит. Сидит, например, весь из себя совершенный рядом, уткнувшись идеальным носом в новенький телефон, и терпеливо ждёт, когда Расс закончит отчёт по текущему делу.  
Свали, просит Расс, отвлекаешь.  
Чем, уточняет мистер Вежливость-Наше-Всё, вскинув идеальную бровь, и не обращает внимания на шепотки за спиной.  
Ты дышишь, обвиняет его Расс, а вдоль позвоночника, красуясь под пристальным взглядом, выплясывают горячее танго мурашки.  
А ты ещё сварливее, когда голоден, громко объявляет Милт и поправляет пиджак за мгновение до того, как выполнить просьбу и свалить. Через пару минут перед Рассом возникают несчастный тамблер и усыпанный разноцветной крошкой пончик. Сам Милт снова усаживается рядом и настороженно смотрит. Вот за что Расс никогда не полюбит котов: тащат всякую дрянь, вроде дохлых мышей, складывают их в стройный рядочек, хорошо если под ноги, а не на подушку, и ждут за это благодарности. Гады. Поэтому Расс и не благодарит, но больше не гонит. Милт прикусывает губы и как-то особо горделиво смотрит на окружающих, когда Расс тянется за пончиком. Самый отвратительный в своём самодовольстве взгляд достаётся почему-то Холли.  
Спустя пару недель и одни совместные выходные, которые Расс вспоминать не хочет, потому что это уже слишком, он ловит коллег за хихиканьем, а себя за ожиданием, сука, Милта, чтоб его, Чемберлена, потому что у них запланировано поедание пиццы под пиво на свежем воздухе. Расс искренне не понимает, что творится с его жизнью. Но прежде, чем он успевает задуматься, Милт выскакивает из своего офиса, пристраивается под боком и шлёт окружающим очередную идеальную улыбку. Усмехающийся Фонт передаёт приглашение на ужин. Серьёзно, он как-то так и говорит, мол, Милт, Расс, ждём вас завтра на ужин, обещано нечто грандиозное. Милт улыбается шире, хотя это кажется невозможным, и благодарит.  
Спасибо, громко произносит он, подталкивает Расса открытой ладонью в спину и кидает странный взгляд в сторону Холли.  
Мы обязательно будем, кивает уже в дверях и старательно не смотрит на детектива Эгнью.  
Какого хрена, не спрашивает Расс. Потому что: а смысл в подобных вопросах? Всё равно останутся без ответа.  
Они забирают заказанную заранее мистером Я-Держу-Всё-Под-Контролем пиццу и едут в близлежащий парк. Из чистой вредности и природного человеколюбия Расс располагается не за столиком, а на земле под деревом, разложив под задницей многострадальную куртку. Господин Предусмотрительный на секунду зависает. Расс ехидно вопрошает "что" и не скрывает злорадства в голосе.  
Милт пачкает штаны травой, пиджак пивной пеной, а уголки рта томатным соусом. И вот здесь Расса накрывает. Одна секунда и — бум! В голове всё ярко, красивенько, а главное, офигеть, как весело и чётко.  
Вот что люди называют попадаловом, не говорит он.  
Милт ни хрена не подозревает. Размахивает руками, трогает плечом, прикасается коленкой, слизывает с губ соус и несёт излюбленную чушь. Расс жрёт и ждёт. Небо не рушится на землю. Ураган не сметает грёбаный парк. Птицы всё так же усиленно гадят сверху. Для полного и тотального сумасшествия не хватает диснеевской песенки. Расс шлёт всех в адову бездну, перехватывает руку Милта, стащившего последний кусок "Маргариты", и тянет к своим губам.


	4. (а вот дальше никто не считал)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пони и радуга, как было обещано.  
> Если вам не нравится описание однополого секса, не читайте главу. Просто примите к сведению, что Милт и Расс стали Милтом-и-Рассом.

Когда Милт приходит к некоему внутреннему компромиссу между невозможностью поделиться с Рассом интересующей того информацией и стремлением довериться, получив доверие же взамен, его всегда безупречные тормоза отказывают. Он вполне осознаёт, что действует чрезмерно, что давит, лезет напролом, не оставляет ни миллиметра свободного пространства упрямому детективу. Но это Милта не волнует. Он поставил перед собой цель и теперь сосредоточен на более важных вещах. Таких как — не дать Рассу переборщить с той нефтью, которую в участке называют кофе. Или придумать доводы для совместного ужина. Или убедиться, что всем вокруг известно — дорога к Расселу Эгнью, человеку-загадке и человеку-катастрофе, заказана. Следуя своим же метафорам, на которые его подвигает Расс, Милт готов играть роль дракона у пещеры с сокровищем. И как-то так получается, что между заботами профессионального характера и внедрением себя в жизнь Расса, Милт не задумывается о самом главном. О сексе. Он крошечными шагами вписывает себя в жизнь Рассела. Все силы брошены на завоевание крепости, на сметание границ, на поддержку обороны. Он, конечно, отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что банально зависает, стоит только Рассу облизать нижнюю губу или пошевелить в воздухе пальцами, но заботиться о собственных реакциях ему некогда, ведь рядом точно так же зависает Холли. И данный факт несколько раздражает. Возможно, это немного странно, но Милт заканчивает тем, что мысленно прорабатывает все вероятные сценарии развития событий, заканчивающиеся поцелуями Рассела с Холли, и планирует собственные действия по недопущению подобного исхода, а не фантазирует о губах Расса на своём теле. Поэтому то, что происходит сейчас — настоящий сюрприз, никаких предположений или влажных снов, с которыми можно сравнить творящееся. Но одно Милт знает точно: теперь материала для весьма приятных мечтаний у него предостаточно.  
Расс необыкновенно, до одури нежен. Он неспешно водит кончиками пальцев по телу Милта, не пропуская ни единой клеточки. Локти, колени, внутренняя сторона запястий. Милт уверен, что от лёгких прикосновений на его коже останутся ожоги. Нервы его напряжены, мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, но при этом в теле Милта не остаётся ни одной косточки — сплошное дрожащее желе. Расс теребит зубами нижнюю губу и смотрит так, словно не верит в происходящее, но безумно, безумно этого хочет. Милт плывёт. Вещи теряют свои очертания, пока в фокусе не остаётся только лишь Расс. Взъерошенные волосы, капелька пота на виске, прикушенный кончик языка, бешено пульсирующая венка на шее, идеальный росчерк ключиц и умные, красивые, сильные пальцы. Милт непроизвольно сглатывает, представив шероховатость огрубевшей кожицы на своём языке. Он хочет трогать губами сбитые костяшки, медленно вести языком по ладони, отслеживая линию жизни вверх от запястья, царапать зубами фаланги, впуская эти пальцы в свой горячий рот. Милт стонет и прогибается в пояснице. Ничего ещё толком не началось, а он уже висит на самом краю оргазма. Горячо и неловко. Необыкновенно, как всё с Рассом. Последние связные мысли покидают Милта даже не попрощавшись, когда на смену пальцам приходит язык. Восхитительно-влажный, настойчивый язык безошибочно находит все чувствительные точки на его теле. Даже те, с которыми сам Милт знакомится лишь сейчас. Впадинка пупка, линии рёбер, уголок губ, адамово яблоко. Узоры, выписываемые Рассом, абсолютно бессистемны, но упоительны. Они раскаляют и без того натянутые нервы, путают сознание, вырывают из реальности, заливают всё вокруг ослепительно-белыми огнями. Расс сразу везде и нигде. Вспышки нужды, в которой теряются любые движения, перемежает яркая, тотальная концентрация. Чёртов Расс, сам того не осознавая, открывает червоточину, тянет Милта в неизведанные миры. Взрезает собой и собой же сшивает по живому.  
Милт распят обжигающим взглядом. И до предела обнажён. Но дело не в отброшенных в сторону брюках и смятой, наверняка вдрызг испорченной рубашке. Расс нежно целует закинутую на предплечье острую коленку, шевелит своими удивительными пальцами глубоко в Милте, оглаживая простату, и пристально смотрит сквозь маски и камуфляж. От этого взгляда сердце заходится бешеным стуком где-то в горле. Милт дышит через раз и тихо стонет. Хриплое дыхание Расса сбивается, отзвук невнятных слов бьёт ровно под дых.  
Вот так, шепчет Расс.  
Тише, бормочет, нависая над Милтом.  
Дыши, входит медленно, по миллиметру.  
А Милт, безвольная морская звезда, даже не может напрячься, сопротивляясь вторжению. С Рассом всё не так, как должно, не так, как привычно. Но думать об этом нет ни сил, ни желания. Милт тянется всем телом навстречу. Цепляет Расса за шею, обхватывает сильные бёдра ногами, неловко касается губами виска. Он восхитительно полон, абсолютно изнежен. Расс снова везде: его член давит на простату, руки лежат на плечах, а дыхание опаляет тонкую кожицу за полыхающим ухом. Окутан, опутан, бесконечно доволен.  
Хочу, стонет Милт.  
Давай же, просит, сжимая идеальную ягодицу.  
Чтоб тебя, срывается в неистовство.  
Расс усмехается, глотая стон. Ведёт носом по ушной раковине, прихватывает зубами мочку, опирается на локоть и едва заметно крутит бёдрами. Милт пропадает, теряет себя в упоительном мареве, лениво отслеживает приближающийся ураган, качается на волнах. Прилив. Отлив. Вперёд. Назад. Ритм привычен, но восхитительно нов. Суперспособность Расса — двуполярность в любой ситуации. Милт водит пальцами по жилистому телу над ним и больше не торопится, поддавшись неге. Всё медленно, тягуче. Времени нет. Слов нет. Ничего, впрочем, нет. Кроме губ Расса на его губах; языка, щекочущего нёбо; твёрдого пресса, зажавшего член между их тел; шершавой ладони на поджимающихся яйцах. И шторма, набирающего баллы. Накрывает внезапно. С головой. В лёгких заканчивается воздух, но Милт не может прервать ленивый стон. На животе собирается тёплая лужица спермы, по телу волнами пробегает дрожь, а Расс откидывается и, наконец-то, движется быстрей. Милт внимательно наблюдает, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию закрыть глаза. Расс дикий, свободный, красивый. Напряжённые мышцы гуляют под бледной кожей, на щеках яркий румянец, нижняя губа прикушена до белизны. Милт аккуратно освобождает её, гладит большим пальцем оставшиеся следы, а другой рукой накрывает сердце Расса, кончиками пальцев пробегает по твёрдому соску. Расс кончает тихо, вжимается лицом в шею Милта и выпускает два судорожных вздоха. Тёплая тяжесть тела, расслабленная и влажная, вызывает очередную волну дрожи. Милт не готов отпустить Расса, он осознаёт, что хочет невозможного: забраться под кожу, намертво врасти, отпечататься каждой порой на теле, чтобы навсегда. Чтобы вместе. Чтобы слиться в одно. Расс фырчит что-то на ухо, ведёт языком по линии челюсти и тянет себя прочь. Место упоительного жара занимает прохлада. Милт закрывает глаза. Шлепки босых ног по дереву, шум воды, волны ленивого довольства. Вот только Милт не знает, чего ждать дальше, но отказывается предполагать. С Рассом может быть что угодно. Он улыбается ощущению влажного полотенца на своём животе, еле слышной усмешке, щекотке на рёбрах.  
Ну, резко говорит Расс.  
Чего разлёгся, не замечает сбившегося дыхания.  
Перемещай давай свои кости, тычет ладонью в бок.  
Это вообще-то моя половина кровати, я ею делиться не намерен, закидывает руку на грудь.  
И затихает, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
Милт кусает губы, сдерживая рвущееся наружу ликование. В солнечном сплетении скапливаются мыльные пузыри.  
Беспечный охотник засыпает у костра, не потрудившись очертить магический круг. Волку в человеческом облике остаётся лишь удивляться, пряча, как скупец, непривычное тепло, и, свернувшись в клубок, охранять беспокойный сон.  
Милт устраивается поудобнее, цепляет пальцы Расса в надёжный захват и планирует завтрашний день. Может быть, утренний Расс не заметит маленького засоса. Может быть, позволит каплю иррационального ребячества. Ему должно быть всё равно, а Милту так гораздо спокойней.  
Он закрывает глаза и с улыбкой наблюдает, как сердитый взъерошенный Мыш топит белый флаг в кошачьей миске со сливками. Удивительно приятная картина.


End file.
